Holy Grail
by AJGirlWonder
Summary: I am Percival, Knight of the Round Table. Not once have thoughts of love and marriage crossed my mind. That is the very reason I left Camelot, but I did not expect Merlin to send me to another dimension where my family and I are in history books, or to meet five strange teenagers who fight crime. I also did not expect to fall in love with a criminal. (revised & replaced chapter 1)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Broken Glass

For a quick second, I thought that my night was getting a bit brighter as I entered the land called 'Jump City'. Of course, that was not the case.

I took a chance to look over the city. It was quite serene and silent, just like Camelot. Then again, it is midnight or maybe past that. I would not have a way of knowing anyway. The only items I possessed were the pieces of armor on my back.

As I traveled deeper into the city, I noticed that there were strange-looking shops and stores and restaurants blocked into square sections. The roads between them made me think of a maze. I came closer to the window of a shop and looked in.

My mouth began to water a bit as I stared at unfamiliar foods. They looked appetizing and sweet. I did not get a chance to eat dinner today. Irritation seeped up into my brain. Maybe I should have waited until after dinner to run away.

"I am an idiot," I muttered angrily.

My eyelids grew heavy as I continued to ogle the delicious treats in front of me. Only a thick sheet of glass separated us. Oh, if only I had the will to just break up the glass, get a square of chocolate, and repair it.

Sadly, my knightly morals stood in the way of that. Disheartened and hungry, I turned around slumped up against the glass. Due to my metal armor, instead my back hitting the glass, I shattered it completely. Pieces of glass were embedded in the uncovered parts of my back and arms.

I cursed loudly in pain. '_This day is going great_.' I thought sarcastically. First, my parents make plans to marry me off to some lad I have never met. Second, I convinced Merlin to help me run away. Third, I am in an unfamiliar land. Fourth, I did not eat before leaving. And now, I've hurt myself with shards of the very element that I can manipulate.

* * *

(With the Titans)

Everyone had been sleeping peacefully until the Titan alarm went off. It was as loud and irritating as a police siren.

Groggily, all five of the heroes got up.

Robin wasted no time ordering the others to hurry and suit up. After a couple of minutes, the tired teens left the Towers.

There was a break-in on Main Street at Treats & Sweets. To say it was odd was a bit of an understatement. Who breaks into a candy shop at midnight?

Cyborg put the T-Car to halt. Immediately, the young heroes got out. They stood in front of the shop, peering into the large hole in the window. Glass splinters could be seen outside of the broken area.

"We'll have to unlock the door." Robin said, bringing out a lock pick from his belt. In just a few seconds, the door was opened. "Steer clear of any broken glass. Titans, G-"He was cut off by a loud groan of pain.

The heroes rushed in just as a figure lifted up from a pile of glass splinters.

* * *

"Curse this infernal glass," I muttered as I weakly stood. Small pieces of glass fell from the back of my breastplate. I was about to start picking the glass out of my skin when I suddenly stopped and stared at the five strangely dressed people in front of me.

First, there was a short boy dressed in a very bright uniform consisting of red, green, yellow, and black. His eyes were covered with a mask and his black hair was oddly spiked up.

To his left was a very tall and muscular dark-skinned guy. From what I could tell, most of his body was shockingly robotic.

Next to him, there was a boy shorter than the brightly-colored boy, dressed in black and purple uniform. His hair, skin, and eyes were green much to my surprise.

Floating above those three were two very odd-looking girls.

One wore a blue cloak that covered up pretty much everything on her body, including a hood that covered her face. From what I could see, she had big purple-blue eyes and very pale skin.

I could tell the other girl was not from this, well…planet. She had orange-toned skin that looked too authentic to be fake. Her hair was long, straight, and dark red. Her eyes (including the whites) were green. Her attire was just as strange – she wore a purple shirt and skirt (both very short) with thigh-high matching boots.

I also noticed that they looked ready to attack. Quickly jumping into defensive mode, I straightened myself up before I lifted up the shards that covered the smooth floor. The line of shards almost immediately transformed into a small double-edge dagger. I glared menacingly at them.

The oddly-dressed team seemed to get that I was in the mood to fight. The brightly-colored whipped out a big gray stick. The half- metal man made his arm turn into some sort of cannon and the green boy suddenly went from a boy to a big spotted cat. The hooded girl's eyes went white and the orange girl's hands and eyes turned completely bright green.

"Titans, Go!" The boy in the flashy uniform shouted. What an odd battle cry.

The harder I tried to glare at the five, the weaker I felt. I could feel my knees tremble slightly, but I continued to stand. They ran at me and I was about to charge as well.

That is, until I fainted.

* * *

**Hello! I'm a new person (in a way). Some of you users might have known me as ChaosMaster1234. But I changed my username in honor of the awesome Robin, Boy Wonder. I am beginning a small new era. And it will start with this story. **

**A short little note: This story is in Percival's POV unless I say otherwise or if I go into third person.**

**Also, this is a different chapter one. I decided to change up Percival's origin and back story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Broken Glass pt. 2

By the time I regained consciousness, it was probably way past dawn. My hazel eyes opened slowly and I closed them once the light hit my face. Groaning in slight irritation. I inched my head up before I sat up all the way.

Worst. Mistake. Ever.

Little spots of pain exploded on my back and arms. I hissed like a threatened cat, and then sighed in defeat. I could not get up without hurting myself. Laying my head back down, I begin to register my surroundings.

It looked like I was in some sort of infirmary. I was lying on a small cot and an odd machine that made a deep every few seconds. I think it was monitoring my heartbeat. There was a tube that ran a clear liquid from a bag into the crook of my arm.

I turned my head slightly to see a small white table that had a gleaming silver tray on it. Upon the tray, there was a small pile of glass shards speckled with blood. A pair of small tongs lay next to it. _Whoever brought me here must have removed the glass from my skin, _I thought. I then turned back to the strange beeping machine. The green line traveling across it went up in an arch every few seconds.

"Interesting," I mumbled. Lifting up my hand, I willed the glass to come to me. The shards floated obediently into the palm of my chainmail-covered hand. I played around with the glass, turning it from blue to red to purple, molding it together and breaking it up. This did not keep my attention for long, though.

Growing bored of the glass, I set the shards back on the try. I attempted to sit up again, this time very slowly. I succeeded. "Percival – 1, life – infinity." I muttered to myself.

I heard heavy footsteps come towards the infirmary and I turned to the entrance. The half-robotic man from the night before. I watched him curiously. As soon as he saw that I was up, a grin broke out on his face. He turned back to the open door for a moment.

"Yo, guys! She's up!" He shouted. I raised an eyebrow slightly at his strange dialect. The half-metal man turned back to me. "So how are ya' feeling?"

"Err…fine? I do not feel very injured." I said, wincing at the dry sound of my voice. "Perhaps I do need water."

He nodded. "I'll go get some." Then he turned and walked out of the room. When he left, four others entered the room. I recognized them as the other strange people I almost dueled.

_Be nice and greet them, Percival,_ I heard my mother's voice in my ear. "Hello," I said, my voice still very hoarse. "My apologies. Your mechanical friend has not yet brought the water."

As if on a platonic cue, their friend returned in with a glass mug of water. He handed it to me and I took it eagerly. I downed the glass in just a few seconds.

"Oh, thank you." I said as I handed the glass mug back to him. I gazed around the room once more. "Do you strangers mind telling me where I am?"

"You're in Jump City." The short colorful boy answered. I nodded, remembering a sign that I saw before reaching the shop now in need of a new window.

"Where exactly is Jump City?" I asked.

"In America." He responded.

My eyes narrowed in confusion. "I do not know of this 'America' you speak of. 'Tis not a part of England, is it?"

"Um, no. England is all the way across the ocean." The green boy pointed out.

Slowly, everything clicked.

I was in a strange land that made Camelot seem greatly obsolete. Machinery seemed more advanced here. The food looked completely different and modern. This was definitely not my year.

"What year is it here?" I asked almost automatically.

"2013." The green boy replied.

My suspicions were confirmed. I immediately brought my knees to my chest and my hands to my temples. "Oh, no. No, no, no!" I muttered to myself.

"What is the matter?" The redheaded girl asked me.

"I am not supposed to be here. Not in this land, not in this year." I said, shaking my head. "Merlin said he would send me to a faraway place, not another time period!"

"Merlin? Where exactly are you from?" The colorful boy asked.

"Camelot." As I uttered the word, the five shared a curious glance with one another.

"I thought that place only existed in the King Arthur stories." The green boy said.

"Stories? What stories?" I asked.

"I take it that you've never read the books about King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table?" The half-metal man asked. I shook my head, confused about why I would read a book about the adventures my family and I went through.

The longer I had my arms stretched out to my head, the more the tube embedded in my arm was starting to sting.

"Could someone please remove this thing from my arm?" I asked. The half-metal took off the bindings holding the tube in place and pulled the tube, connected to a needle-like thing, from my arm. There was a small hole where the needle had been in my skin.

"So why exactly did you people bring me here? I did try to attack you." I questioned curiously.

"You fainted before anything happened. There were a lot of pieces of glass in your skin, so we took you here so Cyborg and Raven could help." The brightly dressed boy said.

I nodded. The half-metal man and the hooded girl must have been Cyborg and Raven. "Thank you both for your medical assistance."

"No problem!" Cyborg said. Raven gave me a slight nod.

I looked at the other three. "What are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Robin," the brightly dressed boy said and pointed to the redheaded girl and the green boy, "and that's Starfire and Beast Boy."

I nodded and placed my hands on the small railings of the cot. Climbing out of it, I stood on sturdy legs. I bowed slightly and introduced myself. "I am Percival, Receiver of the Holy Grail, and Knight of the Round Table."

* * *

**Hi, again! I meant to update yesterday but I wasn't finished writing and I came home past midnight. I'll try to update every Saturday, so don't think I'm giving up. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, because I personally don't think I did good on this one. It's kind of a filler. Oh, well. Review please!  
**


End file.
